User talk:CorbeauKarasu
You don't need to be an admin to create redirects. All you have to do is type #REDIRECT Pagename onto a page and it will automatically redirect. I did it anyways though, just a little tip for the future Haloman333-My Head Asploded!-|My Doomsday Theory 16:59, 27 April 2009 (UTC) You seemed to be a hardworking and dedicated user. I am usually busy, so i have been neglectful of the wikia Haloman333-My Head Asploded!-|My Doomsday Theory 19:00, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Hahaha You're a grammar nazi too eh? Zéro Kirekisvadegaden 16:22, 1 June 2009 (UTC)Being vague is almost as fun as the other thing. Basque Gran Controversey The other user was right. It actually is Basque Gran. Just for future reference Haloman333-My Head Asploded!-|My Doomsday Theory 00:04, 2 July 2009 (UTC) re:riza hawkeye page just for asking.I am not that familiar with wikia style as i am only used to edit wikipedia's only.Does my edit need to have a pre-talk or I need to provide reference link? Cos i found my edit reversed and i probably make some mistakes?please pm me so i may know about it. Episode pages Hey, you're an admin, right? I've been creating/renaming and rewriting articles for all of the anime DVDs, and I was planning to move onto the episode articles (most of which need to be cleaned up), but I'm having a problem with deciding how the articles should be named. If you look at all of the episode articles, you'll see that the titles are not uniform — some of them just include the title, while some of them have the format "Episode #: "Title" (year)" — and if we're going to clean up the episode articles, we should start by making sure they have proper names. Is there a preferred way of naming article pages? We have to make sure that whatever naming convention we choose is compatible with both the 2003 series and the 2009 series, but article names like Episode 2: "Body of the Sanctioned" (2003) just seem a little cluttered. I think we should shorten episode article titles to simply the title of the episode. If the episode title is already the name of another article — such as Hohenheim of Light — then we could add "(episode)" at the end of the title, and if two episodes in the two series ever have the same title, we could specify "(2003 episode)" or "(2009 episode)". If you think the "Episode #: "Title" (year)" format is better, then that's fine, but all of the pages should be named that way, and the site stops me if I try to move too many pages in a short span of time. --Michaelbillings 00:32, 15 July 2009 (UTC) More about titles and stuff : All right. I'll begin changing as many pages as I can. Unfortunately, I changed a couple of them to a "Episode #: Title" format without the year in parentheses, so I'll have to change those again. Moving all these pages around is going to create a lot of redirects... : Anyway, I don't have time to write summaries for every episode and whatnot, but my main goal is to make everything uniform and professional-looking. That means coming up with a standard way of naming articles. (When in doubt, I usually look at Wikipedia articles for reference.) I'd also like to go through as many pages as possible and clear up any ambiguities regarding the three storylines (manga, first anime, second anime), since a lot of character pages don't specify which series the information comes from. : On another note, although manga fans tend to prefer direct translations of character names and episode titles, I think we should primarily use the "official" English names and titles provided by Funimation, since this is an English wiki. There are a few notorious character names which aren't always translated consistently (Grand/Gran, Law/Loa/Roa, Sheska/Sciezka, etc.), but hopefully those can be worked out. The only thing that really bothers me is that in the English dub of FMA, they definitely say "Ishbal," whereas in the English sub of FMAB, the subtitles spell it as "Ishval." What's more correct? --Michaelbillings 02:34, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Ishval/Ishbal spellings :: That makes sense. If it's spelled "Ishval" in the official English manga translation, then that should be the official spelling. Still, to avoid confusion, it should be mentioned on Ishval and any related pages that there are two acceptable spellings thanks to the 2003 anime. Also, in addition to keeping the episode titles and DVD volume titles the way they are, the "Ishbal" spelling should probably be used on any other pages which deal exclusively with the 2003 anime, if there are any. --Michaelbillings 02:54, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Wanted Articles I was wondering if there are any wanted articles or stuff like that? I want to create a few but I can't think of anything. So can you list a few ideas on what to do? Waterdrop95 17:57, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Unfortunately, I don't know much of those characters yet so I'll try to do Xenotime or Riviere. Waterdrop95 03:34, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Russel and Fletcher Tringham Well, I've read the light novel The Land of Sand and in that they're spell 'Tringum' Should I move the articles or leave it as it is? Waterdrop95 17:46, 20 July 2009 (UTC) That's because in the prologue, the person who rescued the girl was Russell. Because Russell's eyes are silver. Waterdrop95 01:13, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Character template issue I did leave those fields blank. When I went to save the changes to Nina's age, the }'s appeared in each blank field. I was unable to remove those no matter what I did. Is this a known issue with something? Or do I need to leave a wildcard to get rid of those brackets? Template Issue I'm wondering if it was some sort of issue with the latest release of FireFox, since that's what I used at the time of editing the page. Article of the week I have been very busy, attempting to have a life and all. I had no time to update the article after every week. Also I think that I should not be the one to judge what article should be on the front page. If you still wish to do this I will figure out how to change it today. hello i was wondering if i could replace the picture of "Father" with a picture of him that actually shows his face in the manga that way its not just the top-half of his face one more question, i'm new to this whole wikia thing so, how do I change the picture? i'm sorry but i hope you don't mind giving me a step-by-step way of doing it (i'm terrible at figuring these things out solo) About Page Hi, just took a look at the page and it's full of grammar errors >_<. It's locked so could you edit it? Kind of bugs me that a main page like that would be so poorly constructed. --Full Metal Paladin 19:23, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Homunculus Picture I'm just wondering where that picture of the homunculus came from, it's awsome. --DARK 02:46, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to the Fullmetal Alchemist Wiki! I'm KingLinkTiger, one of the admins who attempted to work on the wiki (And failed xD). I'm going to work on a some things again. For example the background. I would like to change it to black with the red FMA logo. Message me back if you think this is a good idea. 10:48, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Different spellings and translations? I've noticed that there were different spellings and translations that I'm not very used to. I am an avid reader of the manga and there are lots of different spellings from the manga. Isn't Ran Fan supposed to be Lan Fan? And shouldn't Xerxes be Cselkcess? It just gets confusing because I thought that since the manga is original, the spellings should be according to the manga. Waterdrop95 06:04, October 8, 2009 (UTC) I'm just replying from an earlier post you sent me. I haven't addressed this for a while, but I think "Mei Chan" should be spelled "May Chan." I'm Chinese so I have a bit of an idea and I've asked some friends about it. They say that it can be spelled either way and since the author and anime spells it "May", I think it should be spelled that way. Tell me what you think. Waterdrop95 05:15, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Skin Just wanted to ask a fellow member. Do you think the new skin looks good. Or should I revert to the past one. User:KingLinkTiger 03:01, October 11, 2009 (UTC) P.S. I know that there is still work to do with the skin. For example the templates. I liked the old skin much better. This white obscures the already dark info on the right and it worked better with the style. Brand new FMA game Check this out. It's the new Fullmetal Alchemist game coming out on the 15th. It's in Japanese for the PSP (I think). I only have a DS so I don't think I can play it. Here's the link for the game. http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/hagane/index.html Waterdrop95 23:07, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Uploading images and editing the infobox? I know how to edit and upload images into the infobox. It's just that when I edit it, then there are brackets on every trait. Also, I think the picture of Oliver Armstrong is a bit strange considering that we have edited all the infoboxes whenever the character makes a cameo in an episode. Since the brackets appear when I edit an infobox, I wonder if you can? The picture looks like this: Let me know what you think. If you don't like it, you don't have to post it. I would still like to know how to edit the infobox though. Waterdrop95 04:57, November 13, 2009 (UTC) . Hello Admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub I'm asking admins of Anime-related wikis if you would add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. Also, you have "rollback" as a user right, if you are a "sysop" you have rollback capabilities, so it's redundant. :--Sxerks 01:42, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Hello Thanks for the blog comment. It was cool you didn't hear of Cullen until you brought up Elric and Hellsing. I prefer Elric to say the least. Sometimes I wish I never heard of Twilight. Soil is my power! 00:30, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Adult Swim Wiki Greetings. My name is Spencer, and I have recently adopted the Adult Swim Wiki. As you may know, Full Metal Alchemist has been airing on Adult Swim since 2008. We at the Adult Swim Wiki are attempting to expand by adding articles on shows, including syndicated shows and liscensed anime like FMA. You seem to be the top admin. on this wiki, so I have a favor to ask. If you or another admin. could help, we would like to ask if you could create a short article about FMA on the Adult Swim Wiki. We only ask that you write a brief overview of the series and some main characters, and then place a link to your FMA wiki at the bottom of the page, for anyone that wishes to explore FMA in much greater detail. Please contact me with an answer, or any question you may have. Thanks for your time,--Spencerz 16:42, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Question Marks on Japanese Terms I've noticed that the Japanese names of several characters on this wiki have a question mark after the romanized spelling. For example: (エドワード・エルリック, Edowādo Erurikku?) I have a hunch that these question marks are only there because people copied and pasted these Japanese and Romanji spellings directly from Wikipedia, where Japanese terms are often followed by a super-scripted question mark which is linked to a help page on installing Japanese character sets. If that's the case, the question marks don't really belong there, and should be removed. Is there a different reason for them? Or could I go ahead and start removing them whenever I see them? --Michaelbillings 06:50, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Wikianswers Anime Widget Hi, Due to recent changes, the Wikianswers widget now sends questions to Wikianswers Anime rather Wikianswers. Can you change the following pages accordingly, so they redirect to Wikianswers Anime rather than Wikianswers: MediaWiki:Answers widget user note, MediaWiki:Answers widget anon note and MediaWiki:Answers widget admin note Find questions about Full Metal Alchemist on Wikianswers Anime. MediaWiki:Ask a question Ask a Full Metal Alchemist question Thanks... ~ Akadirgun (userpage ⁝ talk) 18:00, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Template I'd like to help you, but what table do you mean, the one with the voice actor and stuff? or the one with full synopsis? 07:17, April 3, 2010 (UTC) lol you already made all I needed for it ;) you just had to make a template page for it I made a small edit tough. (no tekst) results in: Results in maybe it needs centering hmmm.... 08:19, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I meant centering the tekst ni the template :P, but i dunno, you could always test it :P 08:36, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Manga chapter images Wow, you're doing a great job with all those chapters, but where do you get images from? Are they from the printed volumes? I've only seen some of them among scanlations. Are there images like these for all chapters? Kiadony 16:41, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. Most chapters have splash pages (as opposed to just having the chapter title and number printed on one of the first few normal content pages), a lot of them are colored and pretty much all of the colored ones have appeared as special pieces in the artbooks Arakawa has put out. I want to put up all the splash pages and title pages as the chapter page images, but for the ones that were originally in color (unfortunately the Viz printed volumes only offer black and white), I had to take their original versions from the artbooks. There are places online where the images from the artbooks have been scanned and uploaded, but I've only been able to find artbooks one and two, so I can't find any clean color images past Chapter 53. If other artbook versions aren't found, we'll have to upload the title pages from onemanga.com or something, though that's not so bad; it's what I'd planned to do for all the splash pages that don't have an artbook master print anyway. I was able to download the first two artbooks today from thedbarchives.com CorbeauKarasu 17:00, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Wow. I had scanned a whole bunch of black-and-white splash pages from the manga, and I see you have a bunch of colored. *_* I must applaud. I have chapters 5-69, would they help you in any way? Zwolf. 17:09, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Splash Pages Wow. I had scanned a whole bunch of black-and-white splash pages from the manga, and I see you have a bunch of colored. *_* I must applaud. I have chapters 5-69, would they help you in any way? Zwolf. 17:11, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. All the splash pages between 1 and 53 that haven't yet been put up were black-and-white to begin with, so if you have them, please feel free to put them up. Chapters 54, 55 and 56 also had uncolored title pages, so I'd appreciate it if you put those up as well. Just stick to the 250px width and it should be fine. Still looking for color versions of the painted splashes from 57 onward, but scanlators had begun releasing them in color by then, so if we can't find clean color versions, we can upload the splashes from actually released chapters, especially since that's what we'll have to do with many of the b&w ones anyway. CorbeauKarasu 17:38, April 8, 2010 (UTC) In a dream...... ( XD ) So, that userpage of yours is pretty odd, huh? It was like you were 3rd personing it! I think so, anyways.....Were you? Is my spelling wrong? Will you reply? Will our heroes EVER get a day off? Stay tuned!! XD Sorry, but I couldn't resist! Roy's Alchemy May I ask why you are so adamant against expanding the article to mention Roy's other alchemic skills? Do you think it was a bad idea for Arakawa to include them or something? ::While these other abilities of his are useful, they don't extend past the realm of regular alchemy. Your edits were helpful in that they brought to light the fact that the article makes it sound as though Roy can only use alchemy dealing with flames and I have edited the section to include the fact that he can perform standard alchemy as well. His transmutation of the truck is nothing special by alchemical standards and his transmutation of the body is a greater indication of his intelligence than his skill. Both feats will eventually be mentioned in his story summary and so, do not need to be mentioned in his Flame Alchemy section. CorbeauKarasu 00:06, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. That was the reason I made the edit; because there is a misconception(accentuated by the first anime) that the State Alchemists in general, and Roy in particular, were limited to their respective specialties. I believe Arakawa had added those parts only to make it clear Roy wasn't limited to his Flame alchemy, and while I think you could be a little more detailed in your line you've covered it now. Looking for a friend Excuse have you heard of a user my the name TrinitySkye?Hikaruyami-having fun* 11:26, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hi-res images Oh ok thanks. I've replaced the Izumi and a bear one. Kiadony 11:11, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Regarding Knox On the official site, hagaren.jp, Dr. Knox's name is spelled as 'Nocks'. Since we've decided to use FMAB spellings, should we change his, too? Or should we stick with the widely recognized 'Knox'? --Kiadony 17:26, May 5, 2010 (UTC) I want to say stick with "Knox", at least for now. CorbeauKarasu 20:10, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Scar's profile Image Crow admin guy, would you consider this photo better than the current one? -[[User:WhiteArmor|''WhiteArmor]]-(Talk)- 13:00, May 12, 2010 (UTC) You mean the current one THAT I MADE WITH MY BLOOD AND TEARS!?!?!?!! ><""" Sure. It's clearer, anyhow. Just crop it on the right side so it's not so horizontally long. Make his face the center; that'll allow more of the actual face to be shown inside the image space of the character infobox. Also, do you have a higher resolution picture? If the upload you gave is as big as it gets, then it might be difficult for the picture to really show that his eyes are red, since clicking it won't give a bigger version. CorbeauKarasu 13:07, May 12, 2010 (UTC) I can't make it bigger than this, at least not from the source I got it from (hulu), I'll crop it like you said, but that's as big as it'll be until me or someone else gets it off a bigger screen or web player. BTW, it's easier for people to get your messages if you make a reply message based on the same thing on their talk page, example: Re:Scar's profile Image, but if you already knew that I didn't mean any offense. -[[User:WhiteArmor|WhiteArmor]]-(Talk)- 13:33, May 12, 2010 (UTC) I use a Mac, so I have this thing called "dashboard" and it has "widgets" which are used to perform special actions. One of which is the "Screenshot Plus" which is used to take a picture of anything on the screen, which I use to get pictures from the anime I watch. Also I'm pretty sure the print screen button is for windows. -[[User:WhiteArmor|WhiteArmor]]-(Talk)- 14:57, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Mei to May Somehow, Mei chang's page was renamed May chang, but no history of a move was left, any idea how it happened? -[[User:WhiteArmor|WhiteArmor]]-(Talk)- 06:47, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay, so that's what happened. -[[User:WhiteArmor|WhiteArmor'']]-(Talk)- 13:38, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Availability There isn't a Russian print of the manga, yes, and they don't sell manga in English (or any other languages) here at all. In fact, there are only a few selected manga series that are printed in Russia, and they are far behind the Japanese and American releases (for example, we only have 8 or 9 volumes of Naruto). On the other hand, Russian translation (at least of Naruto and co) is horrible and our transliteration system sucks, so I'd prefer English translation anyway (even though VIZ doesn't seem to do a great job either). I've heard that one can buy manga in English in Finland which is close to where I live, but in fact, I'm perfectly comfortable with reading manga on the Internets. Besides, I like finding different translations (that includes subs) because you can get the most accurate one if you compare them. As to anime, I watch it on animecrazy.net. I even had a little fun watching FMAB with Russian subs, which was translated surprisingly well. Fans often get it better than publishers, don't they? Also, some sites like mangahelpers.com have volume scans, some sites have omake translations/scanlations etc. I know I'm still missing a lot of stuff that is in volumes, but well, there are still you people who don't. Kiadony 17:45, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Rollback Ooh, thanks a lot! Kiadony 06:12, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hello, I'm Rogue 177, I've just recently gotten into anime, and I watch all of the episode of FMA, but how did the transition from FMA to FMAB go? I thought stuff was fixed for the most part. Ed going through the gate along with Envy as that dragon, then Al was normal with no memories of what happened, could you tell me what I missed, or something? Thank you. --SPARTAN Rogue 177 16:40, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Fu's artcile Could you please divide Fu's into sections? Thanks! Kiadony 13:55, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey, do you know what time today episode 57 will be uploaded? ---- I think the old black skin was much better. It fit the style, and this new white one obscures all the still-dark-skinned information on the right hand side. I don't know why you changed it, but I opt for reverting it back. Editing the boxes and box suggestion I don't know why I can't edit it. I click everything I can, edit full page and all I get is an option to view it, but I can't physically type/change anything. So, I don't know. Maybe I'm not doing it correctly, but I don't know any other ways to do it. On another note, I have an idea about those boxes. I think it's kind of cluttered how it is now, referring to characters in both animes. Like, let's use Envy for an example: Motivations: (lists manga motivations) then the next one is (2003 anime motivation) with a * to signalfy the difference. In my opinion, with some characters that's really crazy and really cluttered. For characters in each, can't you make two seperate boxes from them? Then the first one in the 2009/Manga section, use a picture of them from that anime, their motivations, voice actors there, then for the 2003 ones, use a picture of them there and then have all that info there. I think it would look a lot better in all honesty, but it's just a suggestion. Cornwiggle 19:33, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I wasn't trying to be rude, but I guess that's how my words come off as. Cornwiggle 23:20, May 28, 2010 (UTC) 108 Does anyone know when 108 will become available? And when will the end of Brotherhood be? Lee Dante 21:06, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Future Reference You're using the "Rich Text Editor", I assume? The style of editing that pretty much just opens the page to edits without transferring it to source code? I'm not very knowledgeable about that style, but I do remember being able to edit infoboxes that way somehow. That's how most new members make infobox edits, after all. However, one reason I dislike the RTE is the fact that altering the infoboxes in any way completely removes categories that are empty, thereby causing errors in the infobox when the alterations are saved. A little more trial and error should get you going with editing infoboxes in the RTE, but if you do figure it out, please remember to input a single blank space into every empty category so that it doesn't get erased. When your changes are saved, the categories with a blank space in them will not show and the errors caused by erasing categories altogether will be circumvented. A much simpler way to edit the infoboxes (and pages in general, imo) is to use the source version instead of RTE. After clicking "Edit this page", there should be an option along the top bar to switch to "Source" mode. All images and templates will appear as code, but in that form, edits are as simple as inputting text. Again, take care not to erase blank categories from infoboxes, as this causes errors. You should be able to switch back and forth between Source and RTE if you prefer (however - for whatever reason - my account did away with the RTE option long ago, so I myself can't use it *shrug*). CorbeauKarasu 15:58, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey, can you assist me please? Hi, I saw that you must be the top mod on this wiki. I need a little assistence with uploading images. I think I've got that you have to upload them to the gallery, but I can't seem to put them where I want to. How do you replace the older ones with the newer ones? I think I almost did it with the Kimblee picture I'm trying to add, but it also just threw one up in the middle of the page. That's what I just cannot figure out. Any help would be much appreciated. Thanks. Tommy-Vercetti 19:46, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Pace Nah, you don't have to worry about my pacing. I've looked around and can't really find anything more to add at the moment. I pretty much did all I was planning to do. If I see anything more, I'll be sure and tweek them a little, or random bits of trivia, spelling errors, or captions, but you don't have to worry about me uploading a million pictures. I had a few things in mind that needed fixing today, so that's what I did. Tommy-Vercetti 23:42, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Ranks in infoboxes I've noticed that in the source of Alex Louis Armstrong's infobox there's a rank property (between 'occupation' and 'abilities'), but it doesn't show on the page. Roy Mustang's box (as well as others') doesn't have the property at all. I guess it isn't meant to be there, but having their ranks in the infoboxes might be a nice idea. Is there a way to make it work? Kiadony 16:06, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Hideable Dropdown Boxes Do you still wish to have these because I believe i can program one just tell me what you want it for exactly and i will make a template for it. KingLinkTiger 19:37, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I made a secondary Dropdown Box yesterday and I placed it in a DVD page so that if someone wishes to read the synopsis they can use the dropdown to read it. I believe I placed it on a page with an Infobox but I don't exactly remember. I will get to work optimizing one, maybe with options for it being an Episode or Chapter. KingLinkTiger 23:09, June 14, 2010 (UTC) See Episode 1: Fullmetal Alchemist (2009 series) for an example. Elric Family Picture I've browsed around and have noticed the the Elric Family Picture is nowhere on any page, which is a real shame. It's one of the more important pictures. I read through Hohenheim's article and there's nowhere to place it (The whole part where he takes it is missing). There's not really an "Elric Family" page, but I'd like to put it somewhere. Where do you suggest. Be sure to reply on my page, so I'll be sure to see it. Here's the upload though: Tommy-Vercetti 21:35, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I'll leave it to you then. If you're just going to rewrite it eventually, it would feel stupid to put it in and make more trouble for you. The picture's there when you need it. Tommy-Vercetti 14:35, June 17, 2010 (UTC)